


Profile Picture Not Incldued

by arazialotis



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arazialotis/pseuds/arazialotis
Summary: The reader has been single for a while and has had trouble with dating, even online matches. But with her sister’s need to meddle, giving up may not be as easy as it sounds.





	1. Chapter 1

Online dating… Is that what your life had come to? It was mostly your sister that had convinced you. She had been hounding you since your last breakup; trying to set you up with her friends and coworkers, scheduling get togethers and ‘forgetting’ to mention she was bringing along a male friend or prowling for bait anytime you stepped foot in a bar. So you set up the account to appease her need to dabble in your love life. Even went on dates with a few matches, but ended up only with a couple free meals and disappointment. Needless to say, it had been a few weeks since you pursued other matches.

Your phone buzzed, your sister was ringing. “Hey, Sherri what’s up?”

“I just thought I should tell you, I scheduled a date for you tonight.” She blurted out.

You rolled your eyes. “Sherri, come on. I need a break from divorced attorneys and college bros.”

“Just hear me out. This guy seems really promising, like a 94% match.” She babbled.

“… Wait, you were on my profile?” You accused her.

“What?” She defended. “I thought it could be pizzazzed up a bit.”

“Oh my god.” You logged on to see what damage she had done.

“Well, maybe if you used a password unrelated to Jensen Ackles, perhaps it wouldn’t be so easy for me to hack in.” She argued.

Thankfully, she hadn’t messed around too much. She just updated the profile picture and added some extra information to your bio. You looked through your recent matches. “Okay, so who’s the guy?”

“His name is Jay Akens… I thought it sounded similar to Jensen’s name so you might have a slight interest.” She hinted.

You scrolled down to the match and clicked on his profile. “Ugh, he doesn’t even have a picture.”

“Listen, you can’t afford to be choosy. If all you’re hung up on is unreachable celebrities you’re never going to find anyone because your expectations are set to high.” She lectured.

“Well, I have a photo op scheduled with him in two months, so technically he is reachable.” You argued back.

“Yes, I’m sure in all of five seconds, he’s going to fall madly in love with you.” She teased.

“Shut up. I am a rational person, you know. I do realize that something like that would never happen. I just don’t want to fall for the first guy I have the slightest connection with. I’ve done that before…” You started explaining.

Sherri interrupted. “And you got hurt, and you need space to breath, and you want to think about your choices before making a commitment, blah blah blah… Honestly Y/N, you’re becoming a broken record.”

You sighed but didn’t respond.

“It’s not an actual date, just a phone call.” She urged.

You pulled up the conversation Sherri had wrote in your place. “It says he’s in the film business and with no profile pic, you know that means? He’s some pervert living in his mom’s basement and exploring options in the porn industry.”

“It’s just a phone call…” She repeated.

“… Fine, but that’s all I’m signing up for.” You gave in. “And I’m changing my password to something unrelated to Supernatural.”

“So something to do with Doctor Who.” Sherri laughed.

You hung up on her. And kept reading through his bio. Interests include country music, golfing, physical fitness and sports, playing guitar and outdoors. How the hell was this guy a 94% match? 

——

Jared bounded across set from the makeup trailers to the bunker where they were shooting most of today’s scenes. Jensen was pacing back and forth reading through the script. The crew started to filter in from a lunch break and got into places.

“Hey.” Jared greeted Jensen.

Jensen immediately picked up on Jared’s odd mood, knowing instantly he was hiding something. “What the hell did you do?”

Jared sat down on the library’s table and raised his hands in defense. “Nothing, nothing… Actually…”

Jensen rubbed his hand on his forehead. “How many people are we going to need to apologize too?” 

“It’s not that bad.” Jared whispered.

“Places!” The director yelled.

Jensen and Jared got into position, as the costumes team came in and quickly altered their appearance.

Jared talked over them. “I got you a date.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “I’m not interested in a date.”

“She’s super cute.” Jared pulled out his phone and handed it to Jensen.

“What the hell is this?” Jensen scrolled through the app.

“It’s your dating profile.” Jared chewed on his lip.

It’s a good thing the director called action, otherwise Jensen may have socked him right there and then. Jensen quickly slipped the phone into his pocket and rolled through the scene.

“Reset! Five minutes!” The director called.

“A dating profile? Are you fucking kidding me?” Jensen whispered to Jared.

“It’s been five months dude, you need to move on.” Jared instructed. Jensen wasn’t buying it. “It’s just a phone call, no sitting down or booty calls required.” Jared assured.

Jensen pulled out the phone again, looking over your profile.

“She has gorgeous eyes, and look at the smile.” Jared nudged him with his elbow.

Jensen couldn’t deny Jared’s comment. He slightly smiled as he read over your profile; Physical Therapist, artistic, avid reader, loves all four seasons, and a little bit of a dork with a side of nerd.

“See…” Jared encouraged. “Just give it a chance. She’s your highest match.”

Jensen scoffed, thinking those formulas were simply made up and selected at random. He clicked back and viewed the profile Jared had set up for him. “Oh come on, you made me sound like a complete douche.” He complained. “Jay Akens?”

“Well, we couldn’t put the real you out there… otherwise every girl would match themselves to you.” Jared explained.

“There’s not even a profile picture, she probably thinks I’m some creep still living in my mom’s basement.” Jensen grumbled.

“Just think of it of it as an opportunity to get over this hump… A way to stimulate the appetite.” Jared teased.

Jensen whacked his shoulder before the director yelled action again.

—-

Your hands were clammy and your heart was racing. ‘Just a phone call. Just a phone call.’ You repeated to yourself over and over. It was 7:30 and he was supposed to be calling you. A few more minutes had passed and you finally released your clutch on the phone and set it down on the counter thinking how amazing it would be if he forgot to call. Not two seconds later the phone buzzed and you silently cursed to yourself.

“Hello?” You sheepishly answered.

“Umm, Hey is this Y/N?” You heard a deep voice ask.

“Yeah, Jay?” You responded.

“Mmhmm.” He confirmed followed by an awkward pause.

You broke the silence. “So, I’m just going to be completely honest. I’ve really slowed down on this whole online dating thing and it was my sister who set this call up.” 

He softly chuckled. “That is too weird. My friend set up my entire profile and this call, so we’re pretty much in the same boat.”

Maybe that’s why there wasn’t a profile picture, you thought… or he’s still a creep and lying through his teeth. But his voice did sound awfully nice; deep and sexy. Stop imagining things, you scolded yourself trying not to set expectations high as your sister so willingly pointed out earlier in the day.

“So if your friend set up your profile, was he pretty accurate?” You asked.

“I guess so, I kinda sound like a trust fund brat, which I’m definitely not.” He explained.

“Well, what else are you interested in then?” You questioned.

“Umm… Sailing, Clint Eastwood movies, horseback riding… I’m not really helping myself here, am I?” He kicked himself mentally.

“Not really,” You laughed. “But hey, to each his own.”

After another cumbersome pause, Jensen tried again. “So how do you want to do this, alternate questions that each of us have to answer?” He purposed.

“Sure, I have to report something back to my sister so that would help.” You agreed.

“Okay… previous relationships?” He started.

“Jeez, jumping in hot and heavy…” You gritted your teeth.

“Yeah, you’re right, that was a stupid question.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“No, it’s good, let’s just get it all out there now.” You said. “I have been out of a relationship for about a year and a half now. We were college sweethearts, never engaged or married or anything like that. We just got bored and fell out of love I guess. So I’ve been on dates here and there but nothing has really stuck… So now you answer?” You asked, confirming his proposed agenda.

“Yeah… I ended a relationship five months ago. I found out that she was cheating on me repeatedly and was more interested in chasing status and wealth than an actual relationship.” Jensen explained.

“God, that sucks. I’m sorry.” You tried to empathize.

“Don’t be, I was an idiot by not seeing it in the beginning. Your question.” He directed.

“Any kids?” You asked.

“Nope.” He answered.

“Me neither.” You responded.

“Do you want kids?” He questioned.

“Ummm…. If I find the right guy, it might be nice. I guess I’ll figure it out down the road. If the road ever goes that way, that is.” You explained.

“I’ve always wanted a family. White picket fence, dog in the front yard, you know, the American Dream.” He expanded.

“Oh no! Not a dog.” You disagreed.

“Well, the dog isn’t a requirement. I was just trying to paint a picture… I’m pretty indifferent to pets at this point but I’m assuming you are not a dog person.” He slightly chuckled.

“Yeah, not at all. I definitely would want a cat someday.” You confirmed.

“Come on, why cats?” He argued.

“Well, because dogs just love you unconditionally, no matter what you do. With cats you have to earn their trust and respect, and even then it’s not guaranteed. So when a cat loves you, they chose to, it just means more.” You defended.

“That’s kinda weird. Unconditional love is still love. And with that, you know it can never be lost, even if you screw up. ” He disclosed.

“But it you screw up bad enough, perhaps you need a bit of punishment and not just forgiveness so you can learn from your mistakes.” You argued.

“So you’re a masochist.” He giggled.

“What?! Gross. No! Maybe… I don’t know…” You began to blush.

“Okay, I’m sorry, it’s your turn anyways.” He directed.

“Then different topic… You said you’re in the film industry, what does that entail?” You asked.

“Well…” He chewed the side of his cheek wondering how much he should disclose. “I travel a lot between home and Vancouver where we shoot. And yeah, just do a little bit of everything on set.”

Supernatural was shot in Vancouver, you thought. “Do you work on anything I would know?”

“Probably not,” He lied. “Just B horror stuff, I’m hoping to work my way up the ladder though.”

“Yeah, definitely nothing I would know then. The last horror movie I saw was the Exorcism of Emily Rose and I couldn’t sleep for like three months.” You confessed. “I can handle the basic spooky tv stuff though, like the X Files.”

“The truth is out there.” Jensen said the tagline.

“I want to believe.” You smiled back.

“So what do you do then?” He asked.

“I’m a physical therapist. I do outpatient so typically my patients are well enough to be outside the hospital living at home and have some functioning back. Our goal is just to increase their capabilities.” You explained.

Jensen lightened up. “You know, if I wasn’t going to go into film I wanted to go into physical therapy/sports medicine. I even was accepted into the University of Texas.”

“Oh fun! Deep in the heart of Texas.” You quickly sang and did the clap afterwards. “You know I’m never sure if you are supposed to clap before or after singing Texas.”

“No!” He laughed loudly. “You’re supposed to clap before you sing the line altogether.”

You chuckled a bit to before clapping and then singing it over in your head “Are you sure? It doesn’t sound right.”

“I’m fairly confident.” He assured.

“Okay, good to know; even though I’m not sure when I’ll use that again. What made you pick the Longhorns?” You asked.

“Family’s originally from there. I even still got some of that southern drawl, ya’ll.” He slipped into a thick accent.

You laughed. “Alright, I’ll make sure to greet you with a good ‘Howdy partner’ next time we talk.”

“You’d like to talk again?” Jensen hesitantly questioned.

You thought about it, realizing the words had slipped out of your mouth. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Jensen smiled. “Me too.”

“Okay. Well, I guess I’ll talk to you soon?” You timidly asked.

“That’d be nice. Same time next week?” He suggested.

“Sounds good.” You confirmed.

“It’s a date.” Jensen said putting it down in his calendar.

“It was nice talking with you Jay.” You added.

“You too Y/N, have a good night.” He ended.

—-

A month and a half had flown past, your weekly calls with Jay had turned into practically three nights a week. The more you talked with him, the more things seemed to click. You both understood each other in a way you hadn’t with anyone else. And your sister had definitely taken notice. Your coffee get togethers had turned into interrogations.

“Do you just want me to record our conversation next time so you can properly psychoanalyze it?” You proposed.

“That would be very thoughtful, thank you.” She didn’t pick up on your sarcasm.

“I mean, I don’t know what else to tell you. He’s sweet, he’s playful, he’s genuine. He presents himself like he’s the full package.” You explained.

“Then what’s holding you back, take it to the next step.” She urged.

“Well, I’ve told you. He’s mostly in Vancouver, so it would be an expensive trip.” You threw out an excuse.

“Then what’s next, your three hour phone conversations are going to turn into five?” She challenged.

“Did Mom tell you? God, I need to get off the family plan.” You sipped on your coffee.

“And so what, it would be expensive. I happen to know for a fact that you have built up at least three months of PTO and you get paid decently. With hardly any expenses other than rent and loans, you should be rolling in dough.” She accused.

“But he hasn’t even sent me a picture or anything yet, for all I know he’s still just a creep and making up this fake persona.” You reasoned.

“Have you even asked him for one?” She knew you all to well.

“No, but I’ve strongly hinted.” You defended. “I can’t even find him on Facebook or anything. It’s like he doesn’t exist.”

“So the only way you are ever going to know, is if you set something up.” She pressured.

“If he was truly interested he would suggest it first.” You argued.

“Y/N, wake up! It’s the 21st century! It’s okay for you to make the first move.” She argued back.

“Just call me old fashioned, I would like to be pursued a little bit.” You explained.

“Wait a minute! You’re just waiting for that Supernatural thing, aren’t you.” She tested.

“I’d like to have my options open when the time comes. I can be very convincing in five seconds; if Jensen would just hear me out, I think I could get him to go on a date.” You played, no real seriousness behind it.

“Don’t you pass up something great, for these silly fantasies of yours.” She warned.

Later that night you received a call from Jay. He typically was the one to do the calling as he had explained his schedule could be irregular.

“So, I have a confession…” You began.

“Shoot.” He was eager to hear.

“I’ve slowly started listening to some country music and it’s not all that bad.” You shared.

“Haha! Everyone has a bit of grassroots in them somewhere. And now I can finally say, you convinced me a few weeks back and I purchased some Odesza tracks. You should have seen the looks on the crew’s faces when I started playing them, they were completely shocked.” He laughed.

“You know… I’ve been thinking…” You started.

“Uh-huh.” He encouraged.

“I mean, it’s really my sisters fault for putting the idea in my head, and I know she won’t let it go until it happens…” You backed down, losing courage.

“What is it Y/N? Maybe I’ve been thinking something similar…” He confessed.

You sighed before jumping back in. “What are your thoughts on meeting in real life? Like actually sitting down over dinner….”

“I thought you’d never ask. I’d love to! You have no idea.” He said much to your surprise. “You know, I’m actually going to be out in Indianapolis like in two weeks. I’d be close to you, well closer than Vancouver is to you anyways.” He suggested.

“Like the week of the 23rd?” You asked shocked.

“Yeah.” He confirmed. “… For a business convention.” It technically wasn’t a lie, he told himself.

“That’s so weird, I’m going to be out in Indianapolis that weekend… for a conference.” You fabricated.

“Oh cool, what kind of conference?” He questioned.

“Umm, continuing education, for work.” You expanded the fib, not wanting him to know yet how geeky you really were.

“We should totally meetup! Want to get together that Sunday night?” He suggested.

“That would work perfect. I’ll be there overnight, leaving back to town Monday morning. Oh, but the conference runs pretty much the full day. It’d probably be like a late dinner, like 8:30 or so.” You explained.

“Seriously, it has to be fate. That fits perfectly with my schedule.”

“You’re not going to a conference on lymphoma are you?” You deepened the lie, trying to pull out more information from his end.

“Ah crap! I passed that one up. If I had only known before you were going to be there.” He joked.

“I think dinner will be great though, maybe we can text more details closer to the date.” You suggested.

“Sounds good Y/N. Can’t wait for it. Good night.” 

“Night Jay.” You ended.

You flopped down on your bed, chewing your lip in anticipation for a very exciting weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Heading out to Indianapolis felt like a dream come true. You had butterflies in your stomach from anticipation of all that was to come. You decided to play it safe and had only purchased a Sunday preferred seating ticket and photo op, as well as deciding to stay at a cheaper hotel than where the convention was hosted. Yes, you were making decent money from your job, but it was still good to have savings in case of emergencies. It was probably your exposure to the accidents your clients had suffered through that made you extra cautious.

Arriving to the hotel late at night, you popped open one of the wine coolers you had brought with you, hoping it would help lead to a better night’s sleep. You really had no clue what to expect tomorrow, it was your first convention - well, first Supernatural con. You planned to arrive an hour early for the 11:00 am photo op, and then spending the rest of the day sitting at the panels. After Ruth’s panel, you would skedaddle as quickly as you could to get out of there and prep for your date.

Of course, that was making you just as nervous; concerned about bringing reality to a man you felt like you knew and felt like you were developing serious feelings towards. And that could all come crashing down in the evening. Because he’s probably a serial killer in all actuality and he’s going to kidnap you, you thought.

You shoved your head under the pillow trying to stuff the thoughts. He planned it all out, meeting at one of those hipster farm-to-table restaurants where the menu changed based on the chef’s mood. He said he would have a rose on his table so he could be recognized. At least it was in public. You might have the chance to scream before he tries to take you. Thinking about it now, you probably should have let your sister come with you. She begged so badly before you left.

Waking up earlier than expected, you attempted to fall back asleep but it was no use. At this point, you didn’t know if it was the nerves, excitement, anticipation, butterflies or all of the above. Honestly, it was all making you a bit nauseous. You dressed simple; jeans, a black shirt, and boots with a bit of a heel so you wouldn’t feel short next to Jensen. You stopped for a latte with an extra shot of espresso but skipped breakfast altogether; the nausea still hanging with you.

After the debacle of trying to find the appropriate place to park, you finally found a garage a block’s walk from the hotel. It was somewhat busy inside the conference center. There were booths in the hallways selling merchandise, fans lined up to enter the ballroom, a few of the minor actors signing autographs at the booths. You waited in a short line to get a tacky wrist band taped around your wrist and exchanged your printed out proof of purchase for a small ticket to the photo op.

Then you along with a large group of fans were herded like cattle into the ballroom in order to wait for your ticket group to be called. Yours was in the 200s so you were going to be there a while. You brought out a book you had packed in your purse and started to read it to pass the time but also to keep you distracted. Here and there, you eavesdropped onto other conversations about other weekend events and their reactions to meeting the actors.

When your group was finally called, you followed the wave of people, having no idea where you were actually supposed to be going. Your heart started to beat faster as you joined the line that entered a room where flashes were continuously going off.

‘He’s just a guy, puts his pants on one leg at a time, it’ll be fine, just a quick hello, hug, and picture and that will be that.’ You thought to yourself trying to get a handle on your nerves. You played with your bracelet the closer you inched. But as soon as you entered the room and got a glimpse of him, the nerves seemed to melt away. Along, with everything else in the room. It felt like just you and him.

That is, until the girl behind you started crying, which snapped you back to reality. You fished out a tissue from your purse for her before setting it on the waiting table. A support volunteer came to the girl trying to comfort her and distract her until it was closer to her turn.

“It’s just, he’s so beautiful.” She said through another sob.

She wasn’t lying. He was practically a walking photoshop. Along with the rest of the girls in the room you couldn’t take your eyes off of him. You wanted to soak in every moment you paid for. The closer you got, you realized he kept scanning the room, probably getting a gauge of what was to come and when it would finally be over but his eyes kept settling on you. Of course he would take time to greet fans and pose for the photo but in between the transitions, he was making direct eye contact with you. ‘You’re just imagining things,’ you told yourself, ‘Or there’s a big smear of mascara across your face…’

—-

Jensen was told five minutes ago he was just over halfway done. He loved his fans and showing them appreciation but it could grow weary at times. He frequently would scan the room getting an idea of who was ahead helping to prepare him for each encounter. He caught glimpse of a girl crying, he tried to memorize her face so he could be extra gentle and attentive when the time came. But he was suddenly distracted by a girl in front of her handing her a tissue. She seemed so familiar.

After a few more stolen glances, he was certain it was you; the girl he had been chatting up for months, the girl who Jared just wanted to use as a distraction, a girl who he wanted to meet so badly, a girl whose profile picture did no justice to the real her. He laughed loudly with no explanation; confusing a fan and Chris the photographer. ‘Lymphoma Conference my ass.’ He thought.

He couldn’t stop looking at you. Your eyes shined brighter than anyone else’s in the room. And the way you looked back at him, he wondered if you had figured out who he was. He looked around the room again: Well, everyone was staring at him, it wasn’t that unusual. The closer you inched the more nervous he became.

“Hey,” You greeted. “How are you?” It was timid compared to your confident voice he had grown so used to.

Realizing you had no idea, he smiled ear to ear. “I’m good, I’m good. You?” 

His question didn’t register and you went straight in for the hug but he stopped you. Blood rushed to your cheeks and your heart pounded. Had you done something wrong?

“So you enjoying the convention?” He asked just wanting to keep talking to you. The way you looked like a deer in the headlights, made him softly giggle.

He must be drunk, you thought. “Yeah, it’s going well.”

“Only well? Not fantastic or amazing?” He questioned.

“Oh, I guess it is.” Your voice shook.

“I’m not convinced.” He stated, still unsure how he was going to break the news to you.

“I mean, the longer I’m standing here the better it is getting.” The room around you was fading into white, were you actually trying to flirt with him?

“Jensen!” Chris yelled.

“Would you just wait one minute.” Jensen chastised him. “So, you in town long?” He asked back to you.

“Just until tomorrow morning.” You answered.

“Jensen.” Chris directed again. 

“Alright, alright.” Jensen finally gave in. “Do you want to do a pose or something?” 

“Ummm… just whatever you want to do…” You tripped over your words.

“Come here then.” He opened his arms.

You went in the hug as he looked at the camera, closing his eyes quickly before Chris snapped the picture.

You were about to leave but Jensen whispered, “One more.”

Chris looked at the picture and scoffed. “You did that on purpose didn’t you?” He scolded Jensen before taking one more.

Not realizing Chris had snapped another picture, Jensen squeezed you tight to bring you back to the moment.

You looked up at him. “Thank you.” 

“No, thank you sweetheart.” He winked. “Hey, you got plans tonight?” He grabbed you wrist gently before you could walk away.

You could barely speak, the breath caught in your chest. “I’m meeting up with someone.” 

“Like a date?” He asked again.

“Yeah.” You were sure all color had left your face at this point.

“Damn, I’m too late.” He tried his best to be disappointed but couldn’t help but smile thinking of your reaction tonight.

Words could no longer come out of your mouth. You essentially bolted out of the room looking for fresh air. Finally, finding an escape, you managed to make your way into a courtyard. Your hands shook digging through your purse looking for your Monq. You took a long breath, to anyone else it would look like you were vaping, and exhaled a big cloud of smoke with the taste of ‘calming’ lavender still in your mouth.

“Piece of shit.” You cursed at the device as your hands still shook.

After several more puffs and pacing back and forth, your heartbeat steadied and you tried to process what just happened. Had you just turned down Jensen Ackles? For the potential serial killer? You needed to talk to your sister. After several rings her voicemail kicked in. You hung up not leaving a message. No, he was high and drunk and catching fans off guard was probably a cruel tactic to keep himself entertained throughout the con. Yes, you could be satisfied with that explanation. You tried Sherri one more time but were unsuccessful. With a final long and drawn out puff, you felt settled enough to return inside.

The rest of the day went quickly and before you knew it, it was time for J2’s panel. As the crowd grew with anticipation, an announcement was made for fans chosen to ask questions. Several people next to you expressed disappointment when they didn’t find their name. You looked up just curious when you realized your name was on the list. You sat up; not remembering signing up to ask a question, but maybe it was a random selection kinda thing based on ticket sales. You cautiously made your way up with the rest of the fans.

After a song by the band, Jensen and Jared came running out, waving, and bowing to the crowd. Maybe this would give you a better idea if Jensen had been serious about his comments earlier today. They answered questions as well as some playful bickering. Waiting in line was actually a better view than your seat. By the time you got up to the mic, you realised you didn’t have a question.

“Thank you sweetheart.” Jensen had responded to the other side of line before turning your way. 

Jared pointed at you and they whispered back and forth for a minute. You assumed they were just arguing over who was next.

“Is that Y/N?!” Jared pointed to you as he whispered to Jensen, immediately recognizing you from your online profile.

“It sure is.” Jensen giggled to himself.

“Wow…” Jared lowered the mic a little further not wanting anything to be picked up.

“Yeah.” Jensen agreed.

“You owe me.” Jared demanded.

“Shut up.” Jensen scolded.

“And she has no idea?” Jared asked to which Jensen playfully shook his head no.

Jared chuckled before finally greeting you. “Hey.”

Thankfully, in their bickering you were able to come up with a last minute question. “Hi.” You squinted afterwards, hating the sound of your voice over the speakers.

“What’s your question sweetheart?” Jensen smiled, having been the one to request that your name was put on the list. He had been dying to see you again and show you off to Jared. But after trying to sneak around the lobby and hallways, he thought having you come up for a question would be the easiest way.

The way he asked you seemed like he had no memory of your earlier encounter. “Umm.. I guess I was wondering if you had a song of the week?” 

“Song of the week?” Jensen asked, but he knew the question all too well as you frequently asked him over the phone.

“Yeah, like one that has been fitting your mood or just one you’ve really been into lately.” You explained.

Jensen drew out a pause, but already knew how he was going to answer. “Well, recently a close friend of mine recommended a band called Odesza. And usually it’s not my kind of music but I don’t know, it’s growing on me. One song in particular, Bloom, is amazing live. I’d love to take her to see them.” Jensen rambled.

That is so weird, you thought. You literally had the same conversation with Jay a few weeks back.

“Friend?” Jared piped up. “Yeah right. Sorry ladies, but this guy right here,” He nodded Jay’s way. “Is totally smitten.” 

Jensen blushed as the crowd awed in approval. He glanced your way gauging your reaction. You had a polite smirk on but were growing all the more confused at your earlier encounter.

“Now, to be fair, we haven’t gone on any official dates or anything like that.” Jensen hushed the crowd.

“Well, you technically haven’t even met her, right?” Jared asked, playing it up.

“No, but we will soon. And I just hope that she is as fond of me as I am of her.” Jensen blushed again as the crowd awed. “I’m sorry darling. Someone here tends to get a bit distracted and off topic.” Jensen glared at Jared. “So, umm, I told you mine, how about you tell me yours?” 

“Oh, umm….” You had been too busy imaging Jensen showing up at the restaurant tonight, you lost track of thought. “Someone recently said I should listen to a Garth Brooks album and there’s a song I fell in love with called Lonesome Dove.”

Jensen grinned having recommended it to you after you admitted to dabbling in country music.

“Hey, isn’t Garth Brooks like one of your favorite performances you’ve ever been to?” Jared directed at Jensen.

“Yeah, I saw him deep in the heart of Texas.” Jensen replied and clapped four times.

Your heart dropped as the coincidences continued piling up.

Jared looked at him confused. “Dude, you clap before,” Jared tapped on the mic four times, “deep in the heart of Texas.”

“Well, it’s cuter when you clap afterwards.” Jensen explained

“You think I’m cute?” Jared teased.

“Shut up.” Jensen twisted on his chair, hoping you took the hint.

“Thanks for the question.” Jared directed to you. “It was nice to meet you.” He stopped almost having slipped out your name.

You returned to your seat in shock trying to compile all the information. Parts of the answers having literally been taking from your conversations with Jay. Not to mention that he was yet to meet a ‘friend.’ You could hardly pay attention for the rest of the panel as you bounced information back and forth.

It was nearing the end of Ruth’s panel when they started calling tickets for Jensen’s autographs. They literally had him stationed right behind the stage. You thought of every possible way to get over there but couldn’t think of a way without a ticket or ending up being escorted out by security. Instead, you tried your sister again, for the third time. You were walking back to your car when she finally answered.

“Y/N, so how’d it go?” Sherri greeted.

“So, yeah, turns out I’m pretty good at the whole five second thing.” You answered.

“Oh, okay. Quit stalling and go get ready for your date with Jay. And seriously, don’t mention the con to him.” She warned.

“Here’s the thing Sherri…” You paused afraid to tell her. “I think Jensen is Jay.”

Sherri remained silent. “Okay, how about you forget about the date and get your delusional ass to the hospital.”

It did sound stupid after you said it aloud. “But, I don’t know. He just mentioned a lot of things Jay and I have talked about, like he was picking out exact phrases from our conversations.” You continued when she didn’t interject. “And he hardly would let me leave the photo op, like he talked to me for an insane amount of time compared to everyone else.”

“Oh my god, it’s worse than I thought. You probably just have super common opinions.” She tried to reason with you. “Get this in your head now Y/N, Jay is not Jensen. I know you want him to be and you think there is the slightest chance it could since Jay has been all mysterious up until this point. But if you walk in there tonight, drowning in this Cinderella fantasy, you are going to end up only disappointed and missing out on a great opportunity with Jay.” She lectured.

Your eyes stung a bit. “You’re right.” You agreed trying to laugh so she wouldn’t catch onto your sadness. “It sounds so dumb now that I say it out loud. I was just imagining things.”

“My kids are never going to be allowed to watch Disney movies.” She teased.

“You’ll come looking for me if I get abducted, right?” You asked her.

“It depends on what is in your will.” She joked.

You faked laughed. “You ain’t getting a dime.”

“I packed some pepper spray in your suitcase when you weren’t looking, just in case.” She confessed.

“Thanks Sherri. Love you.”

“Love you too.” She responded before hanging up.

She was right. You weren’t going to set up these stupid ideas that would only end in heartbreak. The only logical thing for you to do was to put the entire convention behind you and get ready for your date with Jay, no matter the outcome. You spent your time getting ready for the date, redoing your makeup and putting your hair into loose curls. You had brought a dress for the date. It was a floral sundress that left a bit of cleavage peeking out. You put a beige cardigan overtop and wore simple brown leather sandals.

By the time you had made it downtown and found parking, you realized you were running late. 

You quickly pulled out your cell phone to text Jay. ‘Just around the corner, parking was a nightmare. Sorry!’

‘The rose is yellow.’ He responded back. ‘Good choice on my part. The guy across from me has a dozen red ones, wouldn’t want you to end up at the wrong table and disappointed. How was your conference?”

‘Repetitive, but gotta get those CEUs somehow. Excited to hear about yours.’ You texted back hurrying down the block and catching your breath before entering. The hosted politely greeted you and asked how many in your party.

“Oh, I’m meeting someone, he’s already here.” You explained.

“Go right ahead. He’s on the left side, past the fireplace.” She instructed. 

You walked around heading towards the figure you saw in the back corner and the yellow rose hanging off the end of the table. He was facing away from you, so you briefly paused getting a better look. He was wearing khakis and a blue checkerboard dress shirt. From the backside, he didn’t look half bad. One more deep breath and you closed the gap.

“I’m so sorry I’m late.” You greeted freezing in your tracks as he turned around a stood up to greet you.

“Not a problem.” Jensen chuckled. He looked you up and down. “You dressed up much nicer than our photo, I don’t know whether to be flattered or offended.”

“I’m such a fucking idiot…” You whispered, to which he furrowed his brow. “Of course it was you… your voice sounds different over the phone… I guess not that different.” You thought about it. “How did I not put two and two together?” Oh, Sherri was going to eat her words later tonight… if you could stay upright that is, shaking when you looked at him again.

“I understand if you’re not interested…” He began.

“No,” You closed your eyes, trying to picture yourself talking to Jay instead of Jensen. “It… you have to understand, I’m just in a bit of a shock.”

“Why don’t we just sit down.” He guided you to your seat. “I’ve already ordered some wine, I hope that’s okay.” He handed you a glass.

You sipped on the wine to create time to think of what to say. “You lied.” You blurted out.

“Oh, okay, and what conference were you supposed to be at this weekend?” He teased you.

“Well… that was… I didn’t want you to think I was a big dork or something.” You defended.

“Again, should I be offended?” He played.

“At least I didn’t lie about the whole entirety of who I am.” You accused still averting your gaze, trying just to hear his voice. 

“I only used a different name and altered some facts about my occupation.” He explained.

“And if I didn’t know who you were, would you have ever told me?” You asked.

“If tonight went well and there were further plans down the road, yes I would eventually tell you.” He assured.

“And if I showed up and knew who you were, what were you planning?” You questioned again.

The waiter interrupted asking if you were ready to order.

“Just give us a few more minutes.” Jensen requested. When the waiter left, Jensen continued. “I would have explained that for someone like me to put myself out on online dating could only end in a disaster. After Jared signed me up, I realized I wanted someone to be interested in me for me, and not my fame, or status, or money. I wanted them to be genuine.”

You finally were able to look at him, putting the man you had built a relationship with and Jensen Ackles together as one. “And now that you know I’m a fan?”

Jensen thought about it a little. “I don’t think it changes anything, there is so much more to you than just that one part. So much I’ve gotten to know and lo- like.” You remained silent. “You did turn Jensen down for me,” He slightly chuckled. “I think that speaks to your character. Plus, it would be nice to have someone to talk to about work that isn’t a 7-foot Labrador.” He laughed referring to Jared.

“So where does that leave us now?” You asked.

“I think we should still just see where the night takes us…” He suggested. “Anyways, I owe you dinner for repayment of those con tickets.” 

“Oh, if that’s the case, you owe me definitely more than one dinner.” You teased picking up the menu looking over the options.

“Trying to get a second date out of me already?” Jensen bit his lip.

“Well, yeah… But those con tickets are fricken’ expensive, just saying… it is a couple dinners and a movie at least. Maybe more if I only order salads.” You jokingly threatened.

“Then, I really hope you like salads.” He smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

For lunch, you met up with Sherri at your favorite coffee spot. Yes, you ordered avocado toast, as overpriced and annoyingly hipster as it was, but they made it the best here. You greedily crunched down waiting for Sherri to join you with her parfait. You wiped away the lingering crumbs on your scrubs and placed your feet up on the empty chair between you two.

“So…” Sherri poked. “You’ve been awfully quiet… how was your weekend getaway with the ever elusive Jay?”

You rolled your eyes and munched down. That was the last thing you wanted to talk about.

“What?” She pressed. “It didn’t go well, did it?” 

You brought your feet back down, and took a sip of coffee, washing down the toast. “No it was fine, I guess.” 

“Fine? Shouldn’t it have been amazing?” She asked. “Odesza is like your favorite band.”

“Yeah, I thought it was going to be great… but I don’t know. Really it’s not his scene so I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up.” You rationalized.

“He sounds so old fashioned and boring… he must be really hot for you to be sticking around.” She joked.

“No… it’s not like that. We are so great together, like just one on one. Seriously he’s like my best friend.” She wrinkled her nose. “Second only to you.” You added. “But when we try to find something to do together, all our differences come out and it’s hard to find common ground. You should have seen him… he practically just stood there the entire night, all austere and stone faced.”

“So you’re the old fashioned one, he got high and you didn’t approve.” She teased.

You swatted in the air at her. “Stop it you know what I mean.” You couldn’t help but chuckle.

“There was no dancing, no substances, and I just felt like a fool next to him.” You admitted. “Like I got decked out and everything.”

“… Oh no… “ Sherri interrupted. “The Minnie Mouse buns?” She motioned to the top of of her head.

You nodded and squinted. “And jewels making a unibrow.”

She started chuckling. “Oohh. You didn’t!”

“What? That’s what people wear to concerts now?” You defended.

“No that’s what people wear to Coachella.” She playful argued.

“Same difference.” You disputed.

“Not to a jock who prefers country and rock ‘n roll.” 

You sighed knowing she was right. “It’s more than that Sherri…” You lowered your voice to a whisper and leaned in closer. “We haven’t even had sex yet.”

She spit out a gulp of coffee. You wiped some off your face. “It’s been three months Y/N?!”

“I know, I know… I keep thinking…. Something’s gotta be holding him back.” You vented, holding back yourself, from Sherri. You were trying to prove your trustworthiness to him but his hesitation seemed to say that he was still concerned being close to a fan.

“So, what are you going to do?” She asked.

You shrugged your shoulders. “I don’t know…”

“You know…” She had that meddling tone. “I may have just been happening to browsing the site…”

“I’m not on even on the market anymore…” You gritted your teeth. She ignored you searching through her phone. “What’s going on? Danny’s not satisfying your needs so you have to go meddling in everyone else’s love life.” 

Her jaw clenched. “That was too far.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” You sincerely apologized. Her husband had been terribly busy and traveling for work, leaving her alone with the kids. It was a cheap shot.

She forcefully slid her phone your way, still bitter. “I thought you might just be interested to see Dr. Greyson matched with you on your site.” 

“What?!” You grabbed her phone immediately looking through his profile. He was the newest up and coming surgeon in the midwest. He could easily have any job he wished; John Hopkins, Massachusetts General, The Mayo Clinic. And yet, he was working at your average residency center.

“You know, I don’t even believe his last name is Greyson… I think the fact that he looks like Patrick Dempsey gets to his head, he changed his name to give his patients unfounded confidence.” Sherri grumbled.

The match seemed more realistic than this three month fantasy. “No… I’m with Jay. I don’t even know why my account is still active, I thought I disabled it four months ago.”

“There’s a thing when it comes to year subscriptions…” She snarked.

You slid her phone back. “I’m with Jay.” You repeated.

She raised her eyebrows. “For a couple days a month…”

You rubbed your forehead and checked your pager. “I should get back to work.” You made an excuse for this conversation to end. You laid a few bills down on the table. “Hey… If you want me to take the kids for a night…”

“It’s fine Y/N.” Sherri finally took a bite of her parfait.

Even though work at the hospital kept you busy, the exercises with the patients were so routine your mind focused on other things. This rift with Sherri, the rift with Jensen, keeping Jensen a secret from everyone - especially Sherri, and finally Dr. Greyson.

You went to finish your notes at one of the nurses' stations to catch up with a college friend now working in labor and deliveries. You were leaned up against their counter typing away and snacking at a bowl of M&Ms by their computer. You felt a presence beside you and the brush of a white coat.

His voice was deep and velvety. “Can I get the chart for room 552?” He asked one of the nurses.

You looked shyly to your right, keeping your chin tucked into your shoulder.

“Y/N.” He acknowledged you.

“Doctor.” You greeted him and went back to typing your notes, while peeking at him out of the corner of your eye as he reviewed the file.

He closed the file and handed it back. “Thank you.”

You felt the swish of the coat and his steps echoing farther away. You turned to watch him walk down the hallway, wondering why he had not said anything about the ‘match.’ But if he knew your name, you knew he had seen it. Maybe he wasn’t interested. You shifted your weight thinking about it. Why were you thinking about it, you literally had the man of your dreams. But now that dreams were a reality… You slammed your laptop shut and headed out for the day.

Jensen rang your phone as you were whipping up a light dinner. You practically ignored it; your hand hovering over it at the last two rings, missing the call altogether. You considered ringing him back, only for a moment. You went back to the stovetop stirring the concoction. Five minutes later it rang again.

You worked past your hesitation this time and answered. “Hey. What’s up?”

“Just missing you and shooting scenes in between.” He chuckled. “What’cha up to?”

“About to sit down for some dinner.” You replied.

“Yum. What’s cooking?” He prodded.

“Salmon and rice.” You brashly stated.

He paused. “… Am I catching you at a bad time?”

“No… it’s fine.” You blew off. 

“I had a really good time this weekend.” He remarked.

“Oh really?” You sarcastically questioned.

“What is the supposed to mean?” Jensen refuted.

You turned the stove off and threw the food aside. “Nothing…” Jensen paused in silence pushing you to continue. “Maybe… It just didn’t seem like you were into it, like at all.”

“I had a great time?” He contradicted.

“Well, I couldn’t tell.” You rolled your eyes.

He sighed into the phone, showing possible frustration. “Y/N…” He huffed. “Ahh, you know I’m shy about these things…”

You lightly chuckled. “You’re not shy.”

“Extremely.” He corrected “Especially in unfamiliar situations, I have to act really hard not to be. Guess I wasn’t on my A game… Sorry.”

A twinge of guilt hit your chest. “You don’t have to be shy around me…”

“No, no, no. It’s not you… it’s, I don’t know, the environment I guess. Everyone was young and hip… I kinda felt old and dorky.” He admitted.

“Dude, you were easily the hottest guy in the room…” Your mood started to lighten. “Trust me, that’s not the way people perceive you, especially me.”

“Just cause you say that doesn’t make it true.” He countered.

“The only one who is a dork is that weird girl who bejeweled her face.” You teased.

You earned a small laugh from him. “If we’re thinking of the same girl, I thought she was kinda cute.” He could practically hear your blush through the phone. “Should we have a do-over?”

“Yeah, let’s get something on the calendar.” You agreed.

“Actually, I may have already have something planned out.” He offered.

“Ya don’t say.” You smiled.

“Have you heard of an artist called Jain?” He asked.

“How on earth do you know about her?” You questioned with shock.

“Well, I remembered you really seemed to enjoy Sofi Tukker from the opening, so I added them to Pandora and she came up, and I noticed a few of her songs.” He explained.

You dramatically interrupted. “Wait. Hold up. Go back to the part where you have a Sofi Tukker channel.”

He laughed. “Listen, it’s not my favorite, but I’m trying to be into the stuff you like, at least get familiar with it..”

“God… you are like truly perfect, aren’t you…” You gushed.

“Eh, pretty close at least.” He joked.

“Shut up.” You giggled back.

“Okay. Back to my original point.” He redirected. “As you may know, a con is coming up in Minneapolis. The Monday after that Jain is performing, would you give me the honors of a second chance and join me?”

“I’d love to.” You all than more willingly complied.

“It’s a date.” He giddly announced. “So, onto the next question, when are you moving to Vancouver so this long distance thing is no more?”

“Ha ha.” You condoned. “As soon as I would no longer have to take recertification exams to practice out of country.”

“I’ve have a few strings I can pull.” He bragged. 

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” You playfully challenged.

He moaned. “At least Seattle then… then the long distance wouldn’t be as long.”

You nodded your head back and forth potentially considering the options. “If certain things fell into place… I might consider it…”

“Bullshit…” He lingered waiting for a response. “Seriously?”

You shrugged your shoulders as if he could see. “Possibly. It sounds like a fun city.”

“Let me know what I gotta do to get you out here, babe. Looking up apartments, hospital openings, anything.” He rambled full of excitement. “Shit, gotta run. See you in a few weeks.” 

“Thanks for calling Jay, needed it tonight.” 

“Anything for you.” And with that he ended the call.

Days were counting down to your upcoming days away. You made a regular habit of finishing your case notes at your friend’s nursing station. Not to run into Dr. Greyson, per say. It’s not like you were interested. But your curiosity was an itch that couldn’t be scratched. Other than just passing by in the halls with a general greeting, nothing was said. You so badly wanted to know his opinion, but were to reserved to make any other sort of initiation.

After case notes you were working on setting up your out of office email when you felt him come up behind you. He reached into the candy bowl, grabbing a few M&Ms.

“Plans this week?” He questioned popping a chocolate into his mouth.

You finished the email and closed the laptop before responding. “Yeah, heading out for a concert in Minneapolis.”

“Sounds like fun.” He commented. You shook your head in agreeance. “Listen… um…” He set the rest of the unfinished candy down on the counter. “When you get back… If you’re interested…” He struggled. “Maybe we could grab lunch or something, sometime. And not at the cafeteria, I get so bored with that food.” He lightly chuckled.

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Your brain automatically spat out without thinking anything through.

“Great.” He smirked. “See you then.” He turned to leave and headed down the hall from where he came.

It took a few moments for you to catch up. And when you did, you realized the grave you had dug yourself in. You crouched to the floor. “Shit.” You hissed.

One of the nurses leaned over the counter. “You okay sweetheart?”

You stood back up. “Yeah, just realized I have another client before I head out.” You rambled of the made up excuse.

She shook her head, getting back to her notes. “Ain’t that the worse.”

You tucked your laptop under your arm and headed for the lockers, your mind racing as you went. Perhaps he just meant as coworkers, maybe he had invited multiple people out for a group lunch, he was still pretty ambiguous about it all. Should you tell Jensen? Did he need to know? Besides, lunch isn’t like dinner. He didn’t say it’s a date. It’s just two coworkers chatting over food. You could tell him then you weren’t available. You ran your free hand nervously through your hair.

The thoughts stayed with you on your trip over, growing ever more anxious until you arrived. It was near 10 at night when the city was in sight. The con was supposed to be over but could tend to run late especially with the ever rambunctious Padalecki. You rang his phone regardless, hoping he would be able to answer.

“Hey babe!” Jensen yelled over Jared’s booming laughter in the background.

The laughter was infectious. “Hey you.” You chuckled back. “Made it to the city. About to check into my hotel…”

“Oh…” You heard a door close and the room around him grow quieter.

“Oh?” You questioned the disappointment in his voice. “What… what were you thinking?”

“Well…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know.” He copped out.

“Come on.” You urged.

“Ahh.” He hesitated. “I was hoping…” 

“Out with it.” You giggled.

“I guess this is a little late, but would you like to stay with me?” He bit his lip with anticipation.

“…Send me the address.” You smiled ear to ear.

You strolled into the lobby, bag over your shoulder. You saw him over by a fireplace, talking to a group of girls. Upon seeing you, his face lit up, and he giddly waved. 

“Excuse me.” He pardoned himself and came to meet you. You jumped up into his embrace. He kissed you on the cheek. “Ah, I missed you.”

“Umm..” Your eyes wandered to a few of the girls you had their phones pointed at you.

He glanced quickly over and then back to you. He held your face in between your hands and leaned down passionately kissing you. You pulled back when you heard high pitched squeals. But he did not take his eyes off you.

“Let them see.” He whispered and gently kissed you again. Giggling from the corner increased. Jensen waved them off. “Alright, okay. That’s enough.” He grumbled before sending them a smile and a wink.

“You don’t fool anyone.” You smirked.

He grabbed your bag and hoisted it up onto his shoulder. “If I recall, it wasn’t so long ago I had you fooled quite well.” 

You playfully rolled your eyes and turned towards the elevator before feeling a lite smack on your ass.

“Oh my god.” You gasped. “You are such a child.”

You felt his hands wrap around your waist and his chin tuck onto your shoulder, continuing to his room. Although, you were laughing at his playfulness and full of anticipation with the night ahead, a twinge of guilt settled in your stomach about the other profile that had crossed your page.


End file.
